


Eradicating Regret

by NellyHarrison



Series: Teen Wolf Prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellyHarrison/pseuds/NellyHarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Stiles says something he regrets to Erica, but ends up making up for it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eradicating Regret

"Do you really think I care if some guy hits on you?" Stiles asked, visibly on edge and not really in the mood for anything, let alone this discussion with his girlfriend.  He saw the way Erica locked her jaw and immediately regretted what he said.  "Erica, I didn’t-"

"No," she stopped him, putting her hands up and shaking her head.  "You’re right.  Silly me to think that my  _boyfriend_ would be bothered by something like that.”  The tears had started welling in her eyes and she needed to get out of there.  She refused to cry in front of him.  Before he could react, she was turning and walking out of his room, the tell tale sound of his front door slamming shut indicating that he had seriously messed up.

He tried to talk to her the next day, but she ignored him.  He tried again the next day, but received the same treatment.  It went on for a week.  By the time the weekend rolled around, he was desperate to get Erica to talk to him.

"I’m not getting in the middle Stiles.  You messed up, and you need to fix it," Lydia told him, crossing her arms over her chest as he growled in frustration.  How she and Erica had become best friends, he didn’t really know, but he wasn’t going to choose right then to question it.

"How am I supposed to fix it if she won’t even talk to me?" he asked, exasperated.

Lydia shrugged a shoulder and patted his arm.  ”I don’t know but you might want to figure it out soon.”

With a groan, Stiles went home and spent the entire weekend trying to figure out how he could fix things with Erica.  Come Monday, he had a plan, and with Scott’s help, he was determined to mend his relationship.

Erica was walking towards the principal’s office after being called down, her arms wrapped around her middle with her shoulders hunched forward.  She felt miserable, and while she missed Stiles, she didn’t know what to do.  Out of nowhere, and arm was yanking her into a room, and she would have screamed if she didn’t catch his scent.

"Stiles!  Don’t do that!  Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she asked, pushing his hand away.

"I’m sorry.  It was the only way to get you to talk to me," he explained, rubbing the back of his neck.  "Look, Erica I-"

"I can’t talk about this right now.  I need to go to the principal’s office," she stated, turning to open the door but finding it locked from the outside.

"Actually you don’t have to go anywhere.  I called that in.  And Scott locked us in with strict orders not to let us out until you’ve forgiven me," Stiles told her, smiling softly.  It was the smile that made her fall for him, but she was too angry to love him in that moment.

"Stiles-"

"No," he stopped her this time.  "I talk.  You listen.  Then you can talk, okay?"  She took a deep breath, exhaling loudly before nodding.  "I didn’t mean what I said, about caring whether guys hit on you.  Truth is that I do care.  A lot.  Probably more than I should, which is why I tried to pretend I didn’t."

"I don’t understand," she muttered, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You’re beautiful Erica.  You’re beautiful and you’re smart and any guy would be lucky to be with you," he started, her expression softening at his words.  " _I’m_ lucky to be with you.  You could do so much better than me, and some days I’m afraid you’ll realize that and leave.”

"I would never-"

"Let me finish, please," he requested, smiling softly when she nodded.  "I love you, Erica.  But I know how amazing you are, and I know that for the rest of our lives, guys will notice you the way I have.  They’ll hit on you and they’ll be better looking or have better bodies or have more charm than I do.  So I know I said I don’t care, but I do.  I hate when guys hit on you, but I know that if you and I weren’t together, I would try my hardest to flirt with you like they do.  So while I do care, I know that I trust you.  I know that you wouldn’t ever let a guy sway you from your true feelings, and I like to think that your true feelings match mine."

By the end of his speech, Erica was smiling softly.  Within moments, she was pressing her lips to his in a soft, meaningful kiss.  ”I love you too Stiles,” she assured him.  They both smiled brightly before sharing another kiss, reveling in the feel and security of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feedback is welcomed and encouraged.


End file.
